


A mere human habit

by Orchidvervain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deal With It, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Sleepy Crowley, Sleepy Cuddles, they’re married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvervain/pseuds/Orchidvervain
Summary: Being celestial creatures, Aziraphale and Crowley never thought their corporations would ever have to deal with human habits. It seems they have thought wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 37





	1. It happens to all of us

**Author's Note:**

> All fluffy cuteness here, folks! I just really wanted to see a fanfic with this cute little prompt. I always imagined Azi’s reaction to hiccuping so i gave it a shot

It had been a taxing day for Aziraphale. Too many customers were in his shop and he had to give away one of his most precious books for the very first time. Then one of Gabriel’s infamous unexpected visits occurred afterwards. It was not pleasant.

So it hadn’t been a good day. At all.

But Crowley had the perfect remedy for that.

Aziraphale had called the demon up after the archangel had finally left the premises. Crowley could tell it had been a bad day for the angel because the bubbling lilt that he always heard in Aziraphale’s voice every time he called was gone. And to top it all off the angel hadn’t been able to get a bite to eat all day. Well, that wouldn’t do, Crowley thought.

So the demon gathered up many dishes that he knew his angel absolutely poured his heart and soul over, fitting them all into a small picnic basket with the help of a miracle. It was time to go cheer up Aziraphale.

Crowley had entered the shop and the first thing he did when he saw Aziraphale was give him a gentle hug and patted his back. Aziraphale had hugged back tightly, taking in Crowley’s Smokey scent, his shoulder-length hair tickling his forehead, and the silk black clothes that pressed against Aziraphale’s own bright ones. It always cheered up the angel when his significant other came over to brighten his day.

Then the angel saw the picnic basket filled with food and his eyes lit up even more, causing that perky smile of his to return to his lips.

“Oh, thank you, Crowley!”

“I just thought you needed it.” Crowley kissed the angel on the cheek then started setting up the table in the back room. He had decided against going out for dinner this time because the angel was probably tired with dealing with other people for the day. Tonight it would be just them.

—————

Aziraphale ate the last bite of pie from his plate, feeling it settle into his belly which was already stuffed to the brim. Crowley put away the remaining dishes, knowing the angel would want to have them for tomorrow.

Aziraphale daintily patted his lips with a napkin. “Mmm- _Hic!_ -that was scrumptious.”

“Yeah, I bet it was,” Crowley chuckled at Aziraphale’s hiccup. He knew he overdid it on the sweets, knowing the angel couldn’t refuse any of it. But as long as Aziraphale was happy and content then that’s all that mattered. And to be honest, Crowley found that soft squeaky sound to be rather adorable.

“ _Hic!”_ Aziraphale covered his lips, surprising him and the demon. Crowley raised his eyebrows at the angel, hiding a smile behind his knuckles.

Aziraphale lowered his hand to his chest. “Excuse me! My goodness.”

He hiccuped again, to his utter confusion. Crowley could feel his smile widening even more. Oh, dear. He really had overdone it, hadn’t he? “You alright, angel?”

Aziraphale smothered another hiccup before speaking. He patted his chest. “Oh dear- _Hic!-_ What is this?”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his, no longer hiding his smile. “They’re called hiccups, my love.”

“Hiccups?- _Hic!-_ W-Why are they happening?” Aziraphale asked nervously. The jolting of his chest felt weird and unsettling. And the unexpected noises that seemed to slip past his lips kept to surprise him.

“Well, in your case, angel, I took advantage of your appetite and fed you a little too much,” Crowley explained apologetically. “I just wanted to make you happy but It’s all gone and given you a case of the hiccups.”

“Oh that’s alright, de— _HIC!—_ dear,” Aziraphale sighed. “Well, how do I get rid of them?”

“Here,” Crowley stood up from his chair and squeezed the angel’s shoulder lovingly. “I’ll go get you some water.”

“Oh, thank- _Hic!-_ you.”

As Crowley walked up to Aziraphale’s kitchen to get a glass of water, he could hear Aziraphale’s strained hiccups echo throughout the bookshop. Poor angel. At least it was just Crowley that watched as his lover experienced this weird habit of the human body for the first time. Crowley only knew about them because he would get a bad case of the hiccups after having too much wine. Like _way_ too much wine.

“I guess not even celestial beings can avoid human habits,” Crowley muttered to himself.

Once he acquired a glass of water, he swiftly returned to the back room and handed it to Aziraphale. “There you go, angel. Drink it slowly, now.”

Aziraphale obeyed Crowley’s words as he took the first sip. It took a few generous gulps before the jolts in his chest came to a halt. Aziraphale made a sigh of relief.

“They all gone?”

Aziraphale groaned. “That was dreadful.”

Crowley laughed and kissed the angel’s forehead gently. “Well, it happens to everyone.”

Aziraphale slowly stood up with a hand holding his full belly while the other hand held Crowley’s arm. They made a short stroll to the soft couch. The angel plopped down onto the cushions. The demon rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, absentmindedly beginning to gently rub the angel’s full tummy.

“But you’ve really never heard of hiccups before?” Crowley asked curiously out of nowhere.

“No, not at all.” Aziraphale shook his head. “What causes them?”

“Well, hiccups happen when the diaphragm begins to spasm, right here,” He patted the upper curve of Aziraphale’s stomach, earning a smile from his angel. “It can be caused by eating or drinking too fast, breathing in wrong, and a few other things.”

“Well, then,” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “Hopefully I won’t get them again. They were rather discomforting.”

“I know,” Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the lips playfully. “I’ll just make sure to pack less sweets next time.”


	2. Crowley’s Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I’m much more proud of than the first so i hope you enjoy it!

It was a nice cozy autumn evening in Aziraphale’s bookshop. It was all blissfully silent, the building being mostly empty except for the angel and his dear lover, Crowley. They were both located in the back room which was lit with many lights to help the angel read his book.

Crowley was lounging on the soft cushiony sofa, his body stretching over the entire thing. His shades were dangling by one of the handles in his fingers near the carpet, his other hand holding an empty wine glass. The demon hadn’t had a strong feeling for alcohol that night. Only one glass full and that was it.

His amber eyes gazed off into nothing as his thoughts seemed to bramble about in his head, weird ideas popping up all over the place but never mounting to anything. He just couldn’t seem to focus. And he wasn’t wasted enough to be in such a state. No, something else was causing this drowsiness in his brain.

Crowley stretched his body some more, his hands going up behind his head and he was flexing his bare feet, splaying his black nail polished toes. He gave a huge silent yawn, feeling his torso lift from the cushion as he continued to exaggerate his stretch.

Aziraphale, who sat across from him, looked up from his book, glasses perched adorably on his pointed noise. He smiled lovingly at the demon.

“Getting tired, dearest?”Aziraphale cooed.

Crowley slumped back down into his original position, his eyelids beginning to droop. He sighed, leaning his head back against the armrest.“Mnnn yeah…”

He gazed sleepily at Aziraphale across from him. The angel looked so comfy and warm. A perfect pillow for him, perhaps.

“ _Hic!”_

A hiccup jostled his entire body making his chest jump and his throat vibrate. Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise at the suddenness of it. Aziraphale giggled without looking up, casually turning another page of his book.

Crowley blinked and was about to shrug it off when he felt his chest do another quick spasm and he made a strained noise.

He silently groaned. “Aw great… _Hic!”_

This was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight. He grunted as he sluggishly tried to gather up his limbs off the sofa. He stood up, smothering another hiccup before heading towards Aziraphale’s direction. The angel was looking cozier by the second in his eyes. “Mnnh…”

Aziraphale looked up and smiled at him, sliding over a little to make room for his partner. Crowley sat down and instantly curled up against the angel’s side. Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the demon, gently pulling him even closer. He kissed Crowley’s flaming red hair, his lips soft and warm.

Crowley nuzzled his head against the angel’s neck, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep in his husband’s warm embrace. But his body had other ideas.

“ _HIC!”_

Aziraphale looked up from his book towards the sleepy demon. Crowley’s entire body had jolted against his chest. The angel began to rub the demon’s back, noticing those amber eyes were beginning to heavily droop. But before the demon could drift off another hiccup woke him right up again.

Aziraphale tutted sympathetically. “Oh, Crowley…”

“ _Hic!”_ Crowley curled into Aziraphale even more. He pouted, exhausted. “Mnnh…I’ve got the hiccups…”

Aziraphale silently chuckled, resting his head against Crowley’s. “I can tell. Oh, my poor old serpent, how sleepy you must be.”

“Yeah… _Hic_!”

Aziraphale finally put down his book on the side table so he could completely wrap the demon in his warm embrace. He rested his head against Crowley’s, his chin sinking into red locks. He felt another hiccup jostle Crowley’s body, feeling the tired demon unwillingly spasm against Aziraphale.

“Want me to get you some water?” The angel asked softly. The remedy had worked on him before, it could surely work on Crowley.

“Nooo… _hic!_ —they’ll go away on their own,” Crowley grumbled sleepily.

“Are you sure?”

“mmn-yeah— _Hic!_ ” Crowley growled restlessly, the spasms in his chest starting to get on his nerves. But he didn’t want to be rid of his soft warm angel, now did he? And hiccups can go away on their own, he just had to be patient. Sooner or later his body will let him rest.

“Alright, if you insist,” The angel patted the demon’s back but didn’t pick his book back up. He decided to try and wait these stubborn hiccups out with his husband. It was always good to show moral support even for the most minor predicaments like these. And though Aziraphale thought drinking a nice glass of water would be a faster solution, he went with Crowley’s wishes to simply wait them out until his hicks came to a stop.

But they never did.

Aziraphale knew if there were a sign of them going away, they probably wouldn’t cause Crowley’s spasms to grow sharper nor his hiccups to increase in volume. It seems they could no longer be helped and he has lost control over them. The angel noticed that poor Crowley at this point just wanted to go to sleep.

Aziraphale sighed. “Okay, love, they’re not going away, I’m getting you some water.”

But before the angel could try and stand, Crowley tightened his hold around Aziraphale’s torso, forcing him to stay put. Aziraphale looked down only to see Crowley shiver and nuzzle into his side even more.

No wonder…

Aziraphale shook his head. “You always have to make things more complicated, don’t you?”

Crowley smirked. Aziraphale huffed and snapped his fingers. A glass of water appeared into his free hand that wasn’t around Crowley. He handed it over to the demon. “There you go, dear.”

Crowley smiled at him, trying to ignore his hiccups and slowly sipped the water. After a few tries, the spasms in his chest came to a stop. He silently moaned with relief. “Finally…”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Crowley sat up, laying the glass on the table. “Sorry I interrupted your reading.”

“Oh, don’t apologize, dear boy,” Aziraphale said solemnly. “You know you always come first. Even if it’s just a bad case of the hiccups, I’ll still be here to help.”

“Heh—softy,” Crowley smiled. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“I know,” Aziraphale blushed, patting the demons hand. “Now, go get some rest, sleepyhead. I’ll be joining you shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think that David Tennant, in general, when he is sleepy he just looks so darn adorable. That’s what i would think of Crowley too. My head canon from this fic is whenever Crowley gets sleepy, he goes to Aziraphale for warmth and cuddles, curling up next to him like a child. Comment below what you thought! I love the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, the next chapter will be Crowley’s experience when dealing with them. It’s rather adorable.


End file.
